The present invention relates to a deflector device which is provided at a front header positioned at an upper side of a windshield of a vehicle equipped with an openable roof.
In a so-called open car, there occur a noise caused by traveling air entrapped into a vehicle compartment (a so-called air-entrapping noise air), a noise caused by the traveling air hitting against a window frame supporting a windshield (a so-called wind noise), and the like when an openable roof is open. Accordingly, a deflector device to suppress such peculiar noises occurring when the openable roof is open has been proposed.
A device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 59-124432 discloses can elevate or lower an air deflector with a simple mechanism, thereby suppressing the peculiar noises occurring when the openable roof is open. However, in a case in which the deflector is supported by a link member and a biasing spring like the device disclosed in the above-described patent document, there is a concern that the support rigidity, in a vehicle longitudinal direction, of the deflector may be not sufficient.